


I Want To Break Free

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone thinks Kurt is perfect, he has it all. But what if that's all just a show and he's nothing like what he seems.





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel was everything anyone wanted to be, have or look for in anyone really... He was perfect. He was handsome, well fit, tall, lean, had gorgeous and an impossible to name eye color, with beautiful brown hair and smooth porcelain white creamy skin. But aside from physical beauty, he was polite (unless given reason not to be), nice, caring, charming, appreciative, generous, fun, easy to talk to and like, yet confident and snarky enough to be 'himself' without crossing any lines. As you can imagine he was plenty popular, and hit on. A lot. Though he was Impossibly oblivious to it. He could read people like a book and knew just what to say, yet never noticed his own admirer's. Kurt Hummel is irresistible. The problem?  
His life was nothing like what anyone thought. He had secrets.  
His parents had both died in a tragic car accident, leaving him, the only survivor. But of course, that was just the start. And that, was ten years ago. Kurt knew better now, he put on a mask, never slipped up once and lied with expert skills not showing a hint of the REAL him whatsoever to anyone. Now he was seventeen to the day. The exact day his parents had taken him out for movies and ice cream to soon meet their fatal end. Today was no different Kurt told himself. And it wasn't. He was so good with manipulation, nobody knew him, not even himself. He was just the guy with no emotion.  
He got dressed in his usual baggy jeans and t-shirt slipping on his sneakers and headed out the door for school.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Kurt," Mercedes said smirking "got any special beau to take home tonight?"  
"No, actually there's never been one"  
Mercedes let out an audible gasps resulting to some shushing by the librian.  
"Wait..." She said hesitantly  
"No I'm not a virgin, if that's what you were asking." He replied emotionlessly.  
Just as he was leaving, a boy he'd never seen before walked up to him  
"Hi" he said breathlessly as if Kurt was his idol presenting himself for the first time.  
"Hi" Kurt replied confused.  
"Umm.. I-I I'm Lucas. Lucas." Lucas stammered  
"Oh, well, I'm Kurt Hummel." He stated.  
"I know" he chocked out  
" uh.. well it was nice to meet you Lucas" he said trying to figure out how he intimidated so many people.  
"No! Wait" the boy said catching up to him"  
Kurt turned around and patiently waited for Lucas to talk"  
"Well my um.. the glee club, can you come with me after school?" He asked with pleading eyes  
"Uh yeah sure" Kurt hesitated. But, he knew he had nothing else planned.  
"Okay" he said happily  
"Okay" Kurt repeated  
Although being the best in state kicker in football, extremely attractive and popular, smart, and easy to get along with... Kurt Hummel had no friends or people to come home to. After his patents had died he ran and lived off the streets for five years. He toughened up, stole, ran, and Never, begged. For the next 2 years he found refuge in a woman's home in exchange she taught him how to prostitute and he worked earning money under her name. One day he saw she left her safe unlocked, he took all the money he had made and ran. Until a kind woman found him and offered to take him in for nothing in return. She owned a small motel so she could afford it. Since then he lived there coming home to small envelopes of cash every week or so. Linda Smythe was a nice person.


	3. Chapter 3

After the bell rung releasing them from their Final class, Kurt stood in the parkinglot waiting for Lucas.  
"So care to tell me where we're going?" Kurt asked playfully."  
"Not yet" Lucas responded smirking.  
Kurt looked at him slyly.  
"Okay, okay. We're going to my house." Lucas said while driving."  
"May I ask why." He said  
"You'll see" is all that was given in response resulting to a playful smack on the shoulder  
"Hey I'm driving" Lucas laughed out. Kurt stuck his tounge out in response  
They spent the remaining few minutes getting to know each other before arriving.  
It was a large house a mansion even. There was a party going on inside. Loud music, colored and dim lighting, people laughing and drinking everywhere.  
"Why?" Kurt asked feeling small but not showing it.  
"It's your birthday silly! The whole school came!" Lucas said matter of factly.  
"Thank you. I've never had a party. But I also don't like celebrating my birthday." Kurt said unsure of what to do next.  
"Come on! Just grab a drink and have fun!" Lucas said grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.  
Kurt grabbed a few drinks and eventually started to dance to the music.  
Kurt had experience with drinking. He knew it would take a lot for him to lose control so he didn't bother counting how many drinks he had, they weren't strong enough anyways.  
•••  
Sebastian had been watching Kurt for quite sometime from afar. Noticing he had plenty to drink, he decided it was safe to approach. Not that he would admit it, but Sebastian had developed this huge crush on Kurt secretly watching him at school. As far as anyone else was concerned Sebastian didn't do feelings and just slept around. Oh well here goes nothing he thought.


End file.
